Impromptu
by COFFEESNATCHER
Summary: Set after S2 finale 'Stargazer in a Puddle.' What do we do now? Always a BB romance
1. Chapter 1: So it Begins

**Disclaimer: Qoutes were taken from the season finale. Bones and I have no affliation**

**AN: This is just a short preview of sorts, what ever reaction I get determines where this story goes. Oh & f****eedback is always welcome..I think**

"There are just a lot of people in there expecting a wedding." Angela knew Hodgins was right, but she was still undoubtedly married- to another man. She had to find some way to fix that. So there they sat, their shoulders slightly slumped with defeat.

"Flee."

"Excuse me?" Angela looked at the woman with a questioning gaze, not fully understanding what she was saying.

"Flee, run away." Angela looked to Hodgins and the decision was made.

The doors to the chapel busted open, "Change of plans, everyone can head over to the reception and have a great time on us!" Angela added a "Thank you for coming", and off the pair went.

Further up the aisle Booth stole a glance at Bones and she turned her head with a definite twinkle in her eye. "What do we do now?" Their gaze shifted from each other to the woman standing behind them. She was dressed in her ceremonial robe holding the Bible.

"Well- um," Booth struggles and chokes on a few words, mumbling them out under his breath. She strains to hear them, "Come again?"

"I said, it would be such a waste of this woman's time if there wasn't a-um, a wedding… you know?" The priest arched a manicured eyebrow to them; she sensed a deep connection both were trying to sorely ignore. She was ready when they were.

"That's very rational of you Booth but-"

"Marry me Bones." There was no hesitation on her part. She blurted out an

"Okay."

"Okay, really?" She stepped closer to him and placed her silky lips against his smile. That was way better than just okay. They turned to the woman and with a wink the impromptu wedding of Seely Booth and Temperance Brennan began.


	2. Chapter 2:I’ll Never Stop Loving You

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vows given nor do I own Norah Jones' song**

I'll Never Stop Loving You

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here together in the sight of God to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is the union of both husband and wife in heart, body and soul. It is intended for their mutual joy and for the help and comfort given to one another in prosperity and adversity. Most importantly it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

Through marriage, Seely Booth and Temperance Brennan make a commitment together to face their disappointments, embrace their dreams, realize their hopes and accept each other's failures. Seeley and Temperance will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together.

We are here today, before God, because marriage is one of his most sacred wishes; to witness the joining in marriage of Seely and Temperance. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their lives together. And now, through me, he joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.

Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?" And here is where Bones freezes. Who is going to give her away? She couldn't give herself away right? She looks to Booth completely dumbfounded. She wants to be married to Booth and although she, at one time believed it was all about ritual and what humans are suppose to do; standing here with her left hand tightly clasped with Booth's she realizes it IS about love. It's about finding some one to love and be loved by. It's about turning over in bed and feeling a warm body next to you instead of cold sheets. Was she just about to let all that be trashed because no one was able to give her away?

"I do." Zach's quiet voice is at a louder pitch. He comes to stand beside Bones, takes her right hand, gives her palm a quick kiss, and places it in Booth's upturned hand.

The minister places one hand over the pair of joined ones, "Do you Seely Booth take Temperance Brennan to be your wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health; for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." His smile certainly grew another foot, maybe two.

"Do you Temperance Brennan take Seely Booth to be your husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health; for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Although they weren't quite prepared for this moment, with no rings, the minister gave her last ceremonial speech.

"And so, by the power vested in me, by the State of Washington and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Booth places his arms around her waist and pulls her to him forcing his lips ever so gently upon hers. Her tongue tangles timidly with his, after all they are in church and she tightens her arms around his neck, not ready to let go just yet. Air quickly fills their deprived lungs when they set their mouths free and rest their foreheads together. "Booth, are we actually married?"

"Hmm, not just yet…"

"May I present to you for the first times Mr. and Mrs. Seely Booth." The minister gives a slight nudge to get them moving down the aisle. And as Bones looks to her husband the words roll rather nicely off her tongue, "Now, we're married."

The ceremony that started out belonging to Angela and Hodgins now ends with the marriage of Booth and Bones. If you ask her ten minutes from now, or ten years from now, if she regretted it her answer would still be the same; no.

Angela and Hodgins left the limo behind so the driver takes Booth and Bones to their reception. Some guests were already there and Cam and Zach show up within seconds of the newly weds. The reception hall is decked out with vases of purple and gold tiger lilies as center pieces for each table, with two long stemmed candles placed inside. The petals are scattered in the center of the table, careful not to touch the crystal plates. Lucky for Bones, tiger lilies were always her favorite flower, especially the one the looked like fire.

Her eyes soak up the sight before her, the lights of the chandeliers are dimmed and the candles are lit to create a serene ambiance. The glow the room gives off is one that Bones has never seen before; it looks as if the sun is actually setting inside the reception hall. She's awed by the intricate details of the flowers, the candles and the crystal. The lilies are even hung from the chandeliers with clear wire creating vines that weave together perfectly. The table clothes are the purest white with deep purple napkins embroidered with the brightest of gold. The place is perfect; simple but beyond description.

They missed cocktail hour but the main course was about to be served. People take to their seats and Cam and a few others tap their forks against the wine glasses, prompting Booth to lean in and kiss Temp with enough sweetness to make your tooth ache. He explains to her that one particular wedding tradition is that every time you hear clinks from a wine glass the bride and groom are suppose to kiss. "I can definitely live with that." And as she speaks, she taps her own fork against her glass.

Dinner is eaten with the DJ playing a plethora of songs ranging fro country to R&B and everything in between. The time has come for the newly weds to share their first dance. Bones whispers something to Booth and with a nod of his head she gets up and approaches the DJ. She explains to them that they are not the original couple that was suppose to marry and that they request a different song.

Temp makes her way into the middle of the floor and with her finger she entices Booth to join her. He takes her in his arms and their song begins;

_"Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And I will write you a song_

_Come away with me on a bus  
Come away where they can't tempt us  
With their lies_

_I want to walk with you  
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high  
So won't you try to come_

_Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountaintop  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you_

_And I want to wake up with the rain  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me"- Norah Jones "Come Away with Me"_


	3. Chapter 3:Ecstasy

Chapter 3: Ecstasy 

The DJ was in the process of packing away his equipment and the few guests at the reception mingled for a short while before bidding their farewells to the newly weds. Cam stepped into her shoes once more and took a fleeting last glance at Booth- at one time that man could have been her husband… maybe, but he now belongs with the women hanging on his arm- and with a sigh she turned her head, straightened her shoulders and walked out of the hall and into the warm air.

Zach had found a pretty blonde by the bar half way into the party and with liquor as the main component for his bold behavior, escorted her upstairs to one of the hotel's empty rooms. So, now, all that remained was some shreds of napkins littering the floor, along with some confetti, left over food and God knows what else. Booth glanced around one last time and took a hold of Temp's hand; leading her out of the hall and into the lobby.

The honeymoon suite was, of course, listed under Mr. and Mrs. Jack Hodgins but with a flash of his trusty badge the room was theirs for the night; and if they got lucky, since technically no honeymoon was planned for them, the room might be occupied for a little more than just one.

The lift brought them directly in to the pent house suite on the forth floor. Temp's bare foot clashed with the dark mahogany wood of the foyer. But before she could go any further, Booth swept her off her feet and safely into his arms. The bell boy had since been tipped and closed the lift doors and made his way back down to the lobby.

The Booths ended up on the sofa, Temp made herself comfortable in his lap, content with her arms loosely around his neck. With out hesitation and with an assertive tone, Booth was the first to break the comfortable silence, "We have a few things to figure out now."

"I know, but before we do that, I need to tell you something." She didn't wait for an answer but she did get a nod to go on. "I want a real wedding. I want Parker to be there, I want your parents to be there. I want the dress, the flowers, the church, I want it all-"

"Okay." He cut off her rambling, he got the point. "I should at least introduce you to your in-laws. I mean, it only seems fair."

"It does considering you already met your father in law and your brother in law."

"Really- funny I don't-" Her lips on his was the only stopping him and when he caught air into his lungs he looked at her and silence began to hang in the air once more.

"Is it safe to say Booth that I love you?"

"Only if it's safe to say it back."

"I love you Booth."

"And I love you."

His hands traveled her body, on a quest to investigate every curve and leave no patch of skin untouched. But in his expert opinion, her dress was just in the way. His fingers found the zipper at her back just as his mouth found the skin at the nape of her neck. Temp didn't know which to moan at first so instead she combined the pleasure in to one animalistic growl that caught the attention of Booth. He applied more pressure to her skin and practically ripped the dress from her body. He wasn't comfortable with the idea of squashing Temp between his body and the cushions of the sofa so they made their way into the bedroom and with a swift kick of the foot the door closed behind them and wouldn't reopen until mid-afternoon of the following day. And that was only because of the bodies need for sustenance.


End file.
